1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved board game apparatus wherein the same is arranged for education and enjoyment of players for education regarding vocabulary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various educational board games have been utilized in the prior art. Heretofore, however, such board games have been in an elaborate or complex configuration in use wherein the board game of the instant invention is directed to players to develop their vocabulary skills regarding synonyms, antonyms, and homonyms. Vocabulary type games of the prior art are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,816 to Ford, et al. setting forth a thesaurus game apparatus to provide players to randomly direct answers to various questions of the board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,255 to Bon Braunhut sets forth a board game utilizing playing cards wherein cards are selected and words must be formed with cards being able to be positioned in either of a plurality of positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,945 to Porcheddu sets forth a word game apparatus wherein playing pieces of a game are formed as individual tile members and letters of the alphabet for positioning on a surface of the board game.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved board game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in enhancing development of vocabulary of players and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.